siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Chad Warden
Chad Warden was an online persona created by Anthony Pinto (born April 20, 1984)Bio - The Official Chad Warden Fansite that is often regarded as one of YouTube’s most infamous trolls. In Chad’s videos, he made a number of statements and erroneous reasons to portray the opinion that the PlayStation 3 is better than the Wii and the Xbox 360. History Background In the 1990's, after the release of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the Sega Genesis and after Sega began their "Genesis does what Nintendon't" marketing campaign, many people began arguing and debating which video game console was better. These debates would become very heated and would eventually be known as the "console wars". These console wars would continue to occur every time another major video game console was either announced or released and they arguably became more heated with the spread of the Internet into mainstream culture during the 1990's and 2000's. Around the time of the release of the seventh generation of video game consoles (the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii) in 2005, many Internet users began debating which console of the three was the best. These debates would be very heated, with many arguing back and forth, name-calling, and other tactics used by angry online users. Many found these "wars" and the vitriol they produced inane, so some began making fun of it and satirizing it. It's generally assumed that the Chad Warden videos were a satirical criticism of the console wars. Chad's first video On March 13, 2007, Anthony Pinto created a YouTube account under the username "chadwardenn" and uploaded a video titled "Why PS3 is better than the Wii and 360". In the video, he touched on a variety of topics, including women, geometry, the viability of sword-wielding protagonists in a world with guns, and the color of his hair, but it essentially consisted of six main points: * Of the three main video game consoles available in 2007, the PlayStation 3 has the best selection of games. * The Nintendo Wii's controller resembles an artificial penis and is therefore unfit for gaming. * The Wii should copy how to get good games. * The Xbox 360's selection of games is so lackluster that it may as well have no games at all. * Girls can't do shit, other than suck dick. * At $599, the PlayStation 3 is an easily affordable purchase. Three of these points were direct refutations of common criticisms of the PlayStation 3. It is unclear if the Wii's controller had ever been compared to a sex toy before Warden's video. In accordance with the standards of early YouTube videos about video games, Warden's video was of him holding a camera up to his face and talking into it. It had several cuts; these have never been explained. The video appeared to have been shot in the daytime in a well-lit room adjacent to a bathroom. Reaction to the video was largely negative, as many people were quick to take the statements in the video at face value, not realizing that Warden was most likely a troll. Warden was criticized not only for the arguments that he made, but also for his production choices (use of Jim Jones' "We Fly High" as intro and outro music, swiveling in his chair) and his choice of words (frequent use of swears and racial epithets, referring to the PlayStation 3 as the "P.S. Triple"). Some believed that the video was merely an attempt at viral marketing by Sony. As of October 11, 2007, it had a rating of 2/5 stars after 15,843 votes on its YouTube page. More recent reviews have been more positive; one reupload of the original video has a rating of 8,072 thumbs up to 2,544 thumbs down (as of February 1, 2014). Chad's second video Along with writing negative and critical comments on the original video, many people were quick to create video responses to harshly criticize and insult Chad and his views. One of these people was a YouTube user named "ThatFunkyHippo", who uploaded a video response. In this video, a man wearing a hoodie expressed doubt that Warden had a job or could afford a PlayStation 3 and then demanded that he "get off the internet" and YouTube. Information regarding ThatFunkyHippo and his video are very limited, as his channel has since been removed and no re-uploads of his video are known to exist. On March 19, 2007, Chad Warden uploaded a video titled "Chad nigga be ballin", which was primarily a response to ThatFunkyHippo's video response. In this video, Warden disproved the allegations first by driving around for a bit in his Cadillac Escalade, an expensive vehicle. He then cut away from his computer screen to show two piles of $100 bills spread out on his desk. After dismissively knocking several of the bills onto his floor, he turned the camera on his face and mocked his critic for being proven incorrect. Like Warden's first video, "Chad nigga be ballin" received mostly negative reviews soon after it was uploaded (2/5 stars as of October 30, 2007) and more positive reviews as time passed (a reuploaded version has 229 thumbs up to only 44 thumbs down). Chad's third video Chad Warden uploaded his third video, which was titled "Why the PS3 is better than the Wii/360 PART 2 NIGGAZ", on April 16, 2007. He shifted his focus from the PlayStation 3's and its competitors' overall qualities to each console's games. The ones that he discussed were: * Super Mario Galaxy, which he dismissed as a toilet repair-based game whose protagonist had entered the country illegally * Devil May Cry 4, which he dismissed for its cowardly portrayal of Satan * The Mario Party series, which he dismissed for the absence of, among other things, hydroponically grown marijuana, 40-oz. alcoholic beverages, and the sipping of "syrup", also known as "purple drank". Warden also regards the inability to eat a mushroom-resembling character as disappointing, referencing psychedelic mushrooms. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which he dismissed for lacking any African-American characters Instead of talking about the PlayStation 3's games, Warden offered hypothetical PS3 alternatives to the games that he criticized - namely, Devil May Run Up On A Nigga , Pussy-Ass Party, and Def Jam Bros. He also explained the secret to Sony's success in ensuring that the PlayStation 3 had the best selection of games: a policy and acronym known as A.B.A.P. that required any potential PlayStation 3 game to be "as baller as possible." Warden's third video had even more frequent and more obvious cuts in it than his first one. Some came in the middle of sentences, and others jumped to Warden in a different place from the one he had previously been in. Like those in his first video, no explanation for the cuts has ever come forth. "Why the PS3 is better than the Wii/360 PART 2 NIGGAZ" was received mostly negatively. As of October 29, 2007, it had a rating of 2/5 stars on YouTube. It was the second-most-viewed of Warden's three videos; despite coming out almost a month after "Chad nigga be ballin," it had been viewed over 20,000 more times than that video as of October 2007. Neither of them could match the success of Warden's first video, which, as of October 2007, had more than three times as many views as either of the other two. As with Warden's first two videos, "Why the PS3 is better than the Wii/360 PART 2 NIGGAZ" became more popular with age, and a reuploaded version of it has 1,672 likes to 283 dislikes as of February 1, 2014. knguyen05 On December 4, 2007, a YouTube user by the username "knguyen05" uploaded a video titled "PINTOBEANZY", which showed Anthony Pinto with his friends eating sushi at a restaurant. This was the first video on YouTube of Pinto not playing the Chad Warden character. Later, knguyen05 uploaded another video titled "asianman", which showed Pinto putting his face at the level of his male friend's crotch.ChadWarden eating sushi (Pintobeanzy) - Chadwardenator - YouTube Since then, the knguyen05 channel has been removed from YouTube. Disappearance On May 2, 2008,Chad Warden retires from youtube - bigballin610baby - YouTube the chadwardenn YouTube channel was deleted along with all of the original videos. Re-uploads of all his videos still exist on YouTube, but the reasons for this decision still remain unknown. One theory is that Pinto shut down the channel after knguyen05's videos were uploaded because they revealed that "Chad Warden" was a pseudonym and revealed Pinto's true identity. Reappearance On February 21, 2013, a photograph of Chad Warden was taken and posted online. The image showed Chad holding a piece of paper that read "2/21/13 STILL BALLIN". Since then, the Chad Warden persona has made no other appearances on the Internet. Memes After the first video was uploaded, Chad Warden gained fame in the YTMND and YouTube Poop communities, generating numerous amounts of memetic responses to his popular videos. One form of video in particular was to take the Chad Warden videos and "sentence-mix" them to make it sound like Chad Warden is saying different things. This fame would continue as more videos were uploaded to the chadwardenn channel. Anthony Pinto has never publicly acknowledged any memes of his videos. SiIvaGunner See also: Category:Rips featuring Chad Warden The first instance of Chad Warden on SiIvaGunner was "Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty", which used a sound clip of Chad saying the word 'dick'. The first well-known use of Chad Warden's videos was "Megalovania (OST Version) - Undertale", in which Chad, throught the usage of sentence mixing, expressed his approval of rips using "Snow halation" and his disapproval of people who frequently dislike these rips "just because rips are Asian". He urged people to stop "dislike-bombing", as he put it, which many people did after this video was uploaded. The next notable video featuring Chad was "Megalovania (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Halloween Hack". In this video, Chad expressed sentiments that were similar to the ones in his last video, but this time, he explained how he didn't care if people didn't like "Snow halation", but he did care about people dislike-bombing in general, as this would ruin the surprise for others. He also stated that this hate movement around "Snow halation" sets a negative precedent for quality rips. During SilvaGunner: Rebooted, Chad Warden was approached by The Voice Inside Your Head to decide the fate of the SiIvaGunner channel. The Voice accused Chad of causing the "civil" war in the fan base over "Snow halation", and so moved the channel to an alternate reality where several memes were replaced (such as "Snow halation" with "GO MY WAY!!"). Chad hates this prospect and the "new" SiIvaGunner, so The Voice offers Chad a way to reverse the hatred: merge the two universes together, but remove "Snow halation". Chad accepts the deal, merging the two universes and causing "Snow halation" to disappear. However, it is revealed that "Snow halation" was not destroyed, and Chad makes a speech praising "Snow halation" and stressing that SiIvaGunner would not be the same without it. Chad sacrifices himself to kill the Voice, but later The Voice returns... In an alternate ending / universe, Chad betrays The Voice and kills "Snow halation". He takes over the channel, and makes everything ABAP (As Ballin' As Possible). Trivia * "[The SilvaGunner Timeline: A Summary of Events]" incorrectly states that the first Chad Warden video was uploaded on May 13, 2007.[The SilvaGunner Timeline: A Summary of Events] * There exists a group of people known as the New Warden Order that created an fansite dedicated to Chad Warden.The Official Chad Warden Fansite One member of the New Warden Order is Triple-Q.The New Warden Order - The Official Chad Warden Fansite Related memes * The MF Like Button References External links * The Complete Chad Warden Collection (Re-uploads of all of Chad's videos and "PINTOBEANZY") - YouTube * chadwardenn's YouTube channel - WayBack Machine * Why PS3 is better than the Wii and 360 - chadwardenn - YouTube - WayBack Machine * Chad nigga be ballin - chadwardenn - YouTube - WayBack Machine * Why the PS3 is Better than the 360/Wii PART 2 NIGGAZ - chadwardenn - YouTube - WayBack Machine * The Chadwardenn Wiki - WayBack Machine * Chadwardenn - Know Your Meme * The Official Chad Warden Fansite * "SiIvaGunner Explained: The Reboot & Chad Warden (feat. Xarlable)" - 123zc1 - YouTube Category:Memes Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:Channel hosts Category:Characters from SilvaGunner: Rebooted Category:Heroes